


Choque de Novela das Oito: La Usurpadora

by Poeta de Tanga (AvoidingTime)



Series: Choque de Novela das Oito [1]
Category: Choque de Cultura, TV Quase
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, é isso aí dodois enjoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/Poeta%20de%20Tanga
Summary: Tal qual qualquer boa novela que se prese, sempre existem triângulos amorosos para impedir os mocinhos de ficarem juntos. Mas, como drama é bom e todo mundo gosta, as vezes o triângulo vira um quadrado e só assim para um dos mocinhos se tocar de que, afinal, estava com a pessoa errada o tempo todo. Pena que pode ser tarde demais. SIMONE, SOLTA A SOFRÊNCIA AÍ!





	Choque de Novela das Oito: La Usurpadora

**Author's Note:**

> Choque de Cultura É DIVERSIDADE e isso aí todo mundo já sabe. Sem relação com os atores ou com o canon de CDC, obviamente.
> 
> Agradecimentos a motorista Naná da Van, motorista não, pilota, conheço o trabalho e sei da seriedade, por ter betado o negócio na humildade. Se precisarem de alguém aí pra transporte, já sabem quem chamar.
> 
> Também postado no Spirit.

A  _ live _ do Oscar já havia se passado há muito tempo e os pilotos estavam curtindo suas merecidas férias depois de tanto terem trabalhado pela cultura e pelos jovens desse país. Suas rotinas voltaram a ser de van lotada todo dia, embora ainda fizessem a média de ver um ou outro filme para não enferrujar.

Julinho, em particular, estava numa rotina tranquila; Além de fazer sua tradicional rota Taquara-Castelo, todo dia dava uma passadinha na residência dos Dos Anjos para almoçar antes de voltar para o batente.

Era ótimo porque não só dava um descanso para sua mãezinha (e sua sogra cozinhava muito bem também, diga-se de passagem), como também passava um tempo com sua namorada e podia sacanear seu cunhado, coisa que já era um hobbie muito antes de Amanda dos Anjos entrar na sua vida.

Mas isso era passado. Pelo menos a última parte. Já faziam semanas que não encontrava Maurílio na própria casa. O que seria normal se não fosse a parte de que nem a mãe dele e nem Amanda sabiam a explicação para isso. Ele apenas dizia que ia comer fora, mas não explicava nada. Nem uma história de algum ator para o qual teria que pegar entorpecentes ou algum trabalho autoral que estivesse tentando tocar durante o tempo livre. O que era estranho, como um bom palestrinha, Maurílio adorava tagarelar sobre essas coisas.

Julinho já estava desconfiando de que Maurílio o estivesse evitando. Praticamente só se viam quando saiam com Rogerinho e Renan e mesmo assim, o aspirante a cineasta sempre parecia meio quieto e na sua. Renan mesmo já havia percebido, e dado um daqueles olhares desconfiados dele direcionando a Julinho, como se já achasse que a culpa só podia ser sua.

E não era! Não tinha feito nada! Nem implicara com ele nos últimos tempos! Nem tentara agredir! Mesmo com Amanda, estava agindo com um  _ genteman. Gentlomam. Cavalheiro.  _ **_Enfim._ **

Mesmo com todas suas teorias sobre o estranho comportamento de Palestrinha, nem teria ido muito fundo no assunto se não houvesse sofrido uma invasão na sua casa.

Domingo de manhã, com uma ressaca fazendo sua cabeça latejar, a voz de Rogerinho lá fora ressoou super delicadamente o acordando.

\- Ô, Julinho vem abrir essa porra! Ninguém tem o dia todo não!

Grunhiu, cobrindo a cara com o travesseiro e tentando ignorar. Ouviu mais gritos e barulhos. Aparentemente Rogerinho conseguira despertar a vizinhança toda, que não estava nem um pouco feliz. Mas, se Rogerinho ia matar seus vizinhos ou não, não era da sua conta. Por sorte, pelo horário sua mãe tinha ido na igreja então não tinha motivos para se estressar.

E continuaria ignorando com fervor toda a barulhada se não fosse a voz inconfundível de Renan:

\- Ô Julinho, se eu fosse você vinha logo que Rogerinho pegou aí um pedaço de pau e eu não vou parar ele não que eu não sô maluco não! Capaz dele arrombar teu portão aí e ele tem força pra isso! ‘Cê sabe!

Julinho grunhiu mais alto. Rogerinho munido da arma do diálogo? Ok, essa não dava pra ignorar. Estava só de cueca mas nem se preocupou em se vestir, fez o caminho até a porta em passos pesados de irritação e abriu apenas um brecha, vendo que Rogerinho realmente estava com um pedaço de pau prestes a golpear sua porta.

\- Entrem logo, porra! Quem chega essa hora da manhã na casa dos outros? - Deixou a porta aberta e se virou, se jogando no sofá e esfregando os olhos, tentando acabar de acordar.

Rogerinho largou o pedaço de pau em qualquer lugar e a dupla de motoristas entrou na casa com a naturalidade de quem já estivera ali várias vezes, Renan até se dando ao trabalho de fechar a porta.

\- Que isso, Julinho? Ressaca, porra? Achei que você era melhor que isso, ein. - Reclamou Rogerinho.

\- Nem vem com essa, tive uma semana cheia nada mais justo. - Olhou para os colegas, ainda com uma expressão irritada. - Manda aí, que que vocês tão fazendo aqui?

Os dois se entreolharam.

\- O Renan vai explicar que ele explica melhor. - Começou Rogerinho.

\- A gente veio falar de Maurílio. Temos que fazer alguma coisa quanto a ele.

\- Tipo o que? Meter porrada? - Julinho perguntou, já com pouca paciência para o assunto.

\- Escuta o que ‘cê tá falando, a gente veio aqui pra falar sério. Acha que larguei Renanzinho lá sozinho pra resolver a parada assim? E Renanzinho agora cisma de acordar cedo, tive que encher ele de remédio pra continuar dormindo! Se a solução fosse porrada a gente mesmo metia!

\- ‘Cê sabe que Maurílio é inocente, é cheio de frescura e a gente tem que cuidar dele. Eu que descobri ele e não vô deixar ninguém ficar passando por cima sem razão não.

\- Beleza, falem então que que ‘cês tão pensando. - Julinho suspirou. - Isso tem a ver com o lance do palestrinha tar super distante?

\- Isso mesmo. - Disse Renan cruzando os braços. - E você mesmo disse que ele nem em casa anda ficando, isso aí é história mal contada pra mim, ein, ô Rogerinho!

\- E pode ser droga! - Rogerinho fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar. - Maurílio fica ai transportando ator viciado e depois pode acabar sendo induzido a usar. Ele não tem a força mental que nós temos pra evitar um negócio desses.

\- Até aí concordo, tá mesmo estranho isso, até pro palestrinha, mas pra falar disso precisa invadir minha casa domingo de manhã?

Os dois se olharam mais uma vez e Julinho decidiu que não estava gostando nada nada do rumo daquela história.

\- Eu decidi que você que tem que ir atrás dele. - Rogerinho disse, num tom final como se não houvesse espaço para discussão. Mas, é claro que Julinho ia discutir.

\- E agora tu decide as coisa por mim do nada, irmão? Isso aqui não é o Choque de Cultura não, Rogerinho, não tenho obrigação de fazer nada porque você disse.

\- Julinho, não inventa! - Rogerinho falou no típico tom de esporro. - Não tá vendo que a situação é grave? ‘Cê tem que fazer isso é pelo Maurilio, pela amizade e consideração!

\- Beleza, mas então vai você! Ou o Renan!

\- Eu tenho que cuidar de Renanzinho, posso ficar aí pra cima e pra baixo atrás de Maurílio não! ‘Cê acha que é fácil ficar de olho naquele moleque? Ele tá querendo entrar na fase estranha de querer se isolar e eu tenho que prender ele num cômodo pra ele não achar que tá fazendo isso pelas minhas costas! - Renan ia gesticulando enquanto seu discurso engrenava. - Prendo ele lá até ele implorar pra sair, que é pra ele ver que não tem nada que ficar se isolando dos outros! Essa semana deixei ele lá quase que três dias e o menino saiu pianinho, tinha que ter visto, quietinho, reclamou de nada!

Os outros dois olharam Renan como sempre faziam quando suas declarações soavam um tanto quanto estranhas. Não que eles fossem julgar.

\- Tá certo o Renan, criança em primeiro lugar. - Rogerinho concluiu, quebrando o silêncio.

\- Mas ele nem tem a guarda desse menino, Rogerinho! - Reclamou Julinho. - Era pra tar com a mãe, não sei porque Renan parece que fica com Renanzinho 24 horas!

\- Você não questione meu relacionamento com meu filho que você tá cansado de saber que ele é minha sopinha de abóbora! E a mãe dele não sabe onde ele tá...  Aliás, tem até que ficar quieto porque parece aí que ela denunciou pra polícia e tão dando como desaparecido. Sabe como é, do lado lá da família da minha mãe é todo mundo muito dramático, a criança não pode passar uma semana fora que é sequestro. Inclusive eu tenho que ir lá resolver essa situação.

\- Tá, Renan tá ocupado. E você, Rogerinho? Que que você vai inventar?

\- Primeiro que eu não sou nem do Rio, tenho um monte de coisa pra resolver em Niterói aí. E outra que eu faço um monte de viagem extra por fora aí porque eu to precisando de uma grana pra pagar a Simone pra próxima temporada. E todo mundo sabe que você é o mais vagabundo.

\- Que mais vagabundo o quê? Quem vai fazer minha rota se eu não fizer?

\- Só falar no sindicato, sempre tem um querendo pegar e todo mundo sabe que se não dá lotação você larga os passageiro em qualquer lugar e volta pra casa. - Insistiu Rogerinho.

\- Eu fiz isso uma vez!

\- Não importa! Vai você e pronto! Você já frequenta a casa dele todo dia, ninguém vai estranhar. E acabô, cabô a discussão!

\- Ok, ok, eu vou. Mas que fique bem claro que você não é o meu patrão!

Satisfeito, Rogerinho deu as costas, fazendo um gesto vago de “como quiser”. Renan se demorou mais, dando aquele olhar meio arregalado que o fazia parecer levemente psicótico mas, quem não era, não é mesmo?

\- Não falei nada com Rogerinho não mas duvido que isso não tenha dedo seu.

\- O quê? Tá maluco, dodói? Vai vir me acusar do nada, Renan?

\- Eu não sei mas eu tenho aí a intuição que tem algo a ver com você. O Maurílio não tá frequentando a própria casa, ô Julinho. Pensa comigo, tem alguma coisa estranha aí! Acho que não deu certo essa de vocês virarem cunhados não. Tô falando porque conheço os dois faz tempo.

\- Ah, Renan, não mete essa! Agora vou ter que ficar vendo com quem eu saio ou deixo de sair por causa do palestrinha?

\- Eu só to falando aí, mas se ele tiver envolvido com coisa errada, a culpa vai ser sua.

Com essa, Renan se retirou, deixando sozinho um Julinho extremamente irritado porém com a pulga atrás da orelha.

E assim, em plena segunda feira, Julinho não foi fazer seu trajeto e sim ficar vigiando a residência dos Dos Anjos desde cedo. Uma tarefa pra lá de entediante que permitiu que ouvisse todos os CDs piratas do Thiaguinho que tinha ali. E nem toda a  _ ousadia e alegria _  estava impedindo de que quase tirasse um cochilo enquanto montava guarda.

Por sorte, o ruído da kombi de Maurílio saindo de casa, provavelmente em partes provocado pelas peças artesanais que nem tinham que estar ali, o acordou bem na hora. Deixou que ele fosse na frente antes de começar a seguir. Tinha tomado o cuidado de cobrir a placa. Mesmo que o seguisse bem de longe, Maurílio poderia facilmente reconhecer sua sprinter. Mas todo mundo sabia que olhar o retrovisor era para os fracos e nem mesmo Maurílio iria ser tão cauteloso assim.  

Perseguir alguém quando a pessoa não podia saber era bem chato. Principalmente porque Maurílio andava bem mais devagar que ele. Era um suplício ter que ficar segurando a máquina que estava doida para acelerar só por conta do palestrinha que dos quatro era o que mais tentava ser certinho. Talvez porque ele não tivesse a malemolência necessária para escapar da prisão e multas tal qual Julinho.

Finalmente, depois de uma perseguição nada alucinante, Maurílio estacionou sua Kombi num pé sujo qualquer. Julinho passou por ele, parando em outra rua para depois voltar e analisar o local.

Apesar de ser um restaurante pequeno, Julinho sabia que aquele não era um pé sujo qualquer, a comida tinha qualidade e não era muito cheio, o que dava uma certa privacidade para quem queria conversar. Conhecia bem, já tinha ido com Maurílio antes e também levando algumas peguetes menos exigentes para lá.

Será que Maurílio tinha finalmente arrumado uma senhora que não se assustava com ele depois do primeiro encontro? Mas as velhinhas eram mais exigentes, Maurílio era muito burro de levar elas num lugar que não impressionava.

Não entrou, ao invés disso foi beirando o restaurante. Sabia que a parede decorativa de tijolinhos da lateral era cheia de buraquinhos e poderia dar uma olhada lá dentro por ali. E não deu outra, viu Maurílio, já sentado à mesa com alguém. Que não era uma senhora mas um cara. E eles estavam bem pertinho, inclinados na mesa, Maurílio tocando o braço do outro e tudo. E aquele cara... Tinha algo bem familiar nele...

De repente, se tocou de quem era.

_ O UBER, RAPÁ! _

Ficou chocado, desviando o olhar da cena, o coração palpitando forte por vários motivos mas principalmente se perguntando porque Maurílio continuaria andando com aquela laia. Ele tinha dito que não sabia que aquele cara era Uber, mas agora já era mais que sabido. E Maurílio continuava andando com ele.

E aparentemente mais do que  _ só andar _ !

Estava se sentindo traído, não só porque o amigo decidira ficar com um Uber como também por não avisar a ninguém que estava tendo um relacionamento! Aliás, Maurílio era bi e não tinha lhe falado por que? Todo mundo sabia que os quatro apoiavam diversidade, isso aí era coisa de cigano ficar com frescura de falar. Claro que se ele também se envolvesse com Uber não ia falar pra ninguém mas isso viera completamente do nada! E se os relacionamentos de Julinho raramente eram duradouros, os de Maurílio então nem se fala! Nunca soube chegar em mulher! Duvidava que soubesse chegar em homem!

Tinha que averiguar essa história e descobrir direitinho qual era a desse relacionamento, se tinha entendido certo mesmo e quanto tempo isso estava rolando.

Voltou a observar a dupla, que cada vez mais lhe parecia um casal, cheios de toques discretos e risinhos e conversas sobre sabe-se lá o que. O Uber, todo solícito, toda hora servindo águinha e indo buscar qualquer coisa que Maurílio pedia. Julinho podia ouvir a voz acusatória de Renan brandindo um _ “inescrupulosos!” _ só de ver a cena.

Julinho já estava pra lá de pistola, a um ponto de socar o primeiro transeunte que visse quando surgiu uma oportunidade: Maurílio se levantou e deixou o Uber sozinho. Julinho esperou um pouco e ao ver que Maurílio se dirigia ao banheiro, correu para entrar no estabelecimento antes que Maurílio saísse.

Ignorou os olhares que atraiu enquanto marchava até a mesa onde o Uber, todo engomadinho, estava. Ele nem vira sua aproximação, aparentemente fazendo um inventário das balinhas sem fim que tirava do bolso.

Julinho se inclinou na mesa, batendo com a mão no tampo de uma forma falsamente casual que fez o Uber dar um pulo na cadeira.

\- Ah... Oi... - O Uber pareceu desconfortável olhando na direção em que Maurílio tinha ido. - Júlio, não é?

Julinho forçou um sorriso, que só o deixou com mais cara de psicopata.

\- É, isso mesmo, dodói. Bom que lembra meu nome. E seu nome qual era mesmo?

\- R-Reinaldo. - A voz dele quase falhou e ele deu uma leve tossida para disfarçar. - Eu posso te ajudar com alguma coisa... ? - Ele agora tinha reunido coragem suficiente, embora ainda parecesse acuado. Julinho tinha que dar esse crédito para ele, não era qualquer um que encarava ficar frente a frente a um homem do tamanho de Julinho. E dane-se a história de Renan de que gordo era diferente de forte, Julinho era forte sim e quem discordasse ele baixava a porrada pra provar. - Quer uma balinha? - Reinaldo ofereceu, na falta do que fazer ou falar.

_ Ah, se ele soubesse como aquilo era a coisa errada a dizer... _

Com um movimento rápido, Julinho o agarrou pela gola da camisa, levantando-o levemente da cadeira e puxando em sua direção.

\- Que balinha o quê, ô engomadinho? Você deve querer morrer para me oferecer um negócio desses, não é? Você sabe muito bem o que a gente pensa de Uber. Quer levar mais porrada?

\- E-Eu não quis ofender eu apenas--- - Reinaldo ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição, os olhos arregalados. Tinha algo meio estranho naquele engomadinho, quase gringo, lhe fazia pensar que ele poderia ter parentes num país tipo... Honduras. Nem sabia porque justo Honduras mas parecia descrever bem o sujeito.

\- Pois ofendeu. E mais ainda, ofendeu por tar andando com um dos nossos. Que que ‘cê tá fazendo com Maurílio, ein?

\- E-Eu... Ele é meu amigo...

\- Que amigo o quê, dodói, ‘cês tão parecendo amiguinhos até demais! - Chacoalhou Reinaldo para ele saber que não tava brincando. - Me responde, ‘cês tão se pegando, é isso!?

Reinaldo hesitou um pouco mas percebeu que não tinha jeito.

\- … Se você quer colocar assim. Mas eu não trabalho mais com Uber. Meu carro foi destruído. Lembra?

\- E as balinhas são pra quê?

Reinaldo não conseguiu encontrar um bom argumento para responder e nem teve tempo, pois uma voz veio ao seu auxílio.

\- Julinho, o que você pensa que está fazendo??? - A voz incrédula de Maurílio fez com que Julinho respirasse fundo e largasse o Uber, que como bom estudante, fajuto ou não, de moda, se arrumou e alisou a camisa que Julinho quase tinha arruinado.

\- Que eu tô fazendo? Que que você tá fazendo né palestrinha! Você tá saindo com Uber! - Julinho apontou para ele acusador. Maurílio estava pronto para negar, mas Julinho se antecipou. - E nem adianta dizer que não, esse daí já confirmou tudo.

Reinaldo se levantou, todo sem graça e olhando pro chão.

\- E-Eu achei melhor dizer... Fiquei com medo dele me bater de novo...

Maurílio olhou para ele, seu olhar ficando mais brando, o que Julinho odiou mais ainda.

\- Tudo bem, eu sei como é. - Maurilio colocou a mão no ombro de Reinaldo. - Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer uma hora ou outra. Eu lido com ele, pode deixar.

\- Mas isso é seguro? - Reinaldo olhava de Maurílio para Julinho.

\- To atrapalhando, nenêns? Vão ficar falando de mim como se eu não tivesse aqui?

Maurílio o olhou chateado, o que por algum motivo o deixou mais mal ainda.

\- Deixa o Reinaldo fora dessa, ok? Pode me esperar lá fora? Tá todo mundo olhando.

Julinho olhou ao redor e percebeu que era verdade e todos assistiam super compenetrados. Até o pessoal da cozinha tinha saído para ver a confusão. Se sentiu numa novela mexicana ou no BBB e não sabia o que era pior.

Coçou a cabeça e se deu por vencido.

\- Rápido, ehm, palestrinha. - Alertou. - E você, Uber, abre teu olho.

Reinaldo apenas o observou, os olhos mais arregalados do que nunca enquanto Julinho saia.

Julinho ficou andando de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava. Estava nervoso, chateado, se sentindo agitado de um jeito que nem sabia descrever.

Pouco depois, Maurílio e Reinaldo saíram e Julinho preferiu ficar de costas. Não queria nem ver como raios eles iam se despedir e se teriam a audácia de se beijar. Só se virou depois de ouvir um carro se afastar.

Maurílio e Julinho se encararam por alguns instantes até Maurílio se aproximar.

\- Se importa se a gente tiver essa conversa na kombi? Não tô muito a fim de protagonizar esse tipo de filme no meio da rua agora.

Julinho fora obrigado a concordar com o palestrinha e os dois se dirigiram a kombi de Maurílio.

Os dois entraram e ficaram em silêncio, Maurílio com os braços cruzados e com expressão fechada e Julinho se sentindo cada vez menos raivoso e mais...  _ Traído. _

\- Você sabe que esse cara é Uber---

\- É claro que eu sei, Julinho! Eu sempre soube!

\- Então, qual é o seu problema? Perdeu a noção? Tá querendo provocar, fazer draminha? Quer trair a gente?

\- Isso não tem nada a ver com vocês. É a minha vida, Julinho! E eu faço dela o que eu quiser!

\- Você tá andando com o inimigo! Como você quer que eu não encare isso como ataque pessoal? E você tava escondendo esse cara por quê? Desde quando você tá pegando caras?

\- Desde agora! Por que eu tenho que ficar dando explicação agora? Ninguém nunca te pediu explicação das suas várias namoradas!

Maurílio passou a mão no rosto, claramente irritado e Julinho decidiu esperar que ele continuasse por conta própria. Maurílio respirou fundo e continuou:

\- Eu estava cansado, ok? Meus relacionamentos nunca davam certo e todas as senhoras que eu gostava não queriam nada sério, me achavam muito grudento... Eu quis tentar alguma coisa diferente. É chato não ter ninguém e se sentir sozinho, sabia?

\- Rogerinho tá sozinho. Renan tá sozinho. Parecem ótimos pra mim.

\- Todo mundo sabe que o Rogerinho e a Simone tem alguma coisa! E o Renan já foi casado e tem o Renanzinho pra tomar conta. E não interessa os outros, o que interessa é que eu queria alguém, ok? Queria me sentir querido, alguém que me ouvisse!

\- Fácil aquele cara te ouvir, ele não parece ter nada de bom pra dizer mesmo.

\- Você nem conhece o cara, julinho! E ele me dá atenção, vê comigo os filmes que eu gosto. E ele foi lá na  _ live  _ mesmo sabendo que vocês odeiam Uber!

Julinho teve que admitir que isso o fazia ficar um tanto sem argumento, diante de uma atitude de “homão da porra” dessas, era difícil competir com alguém tão sem amor a própria vida. Não que eles estivessem competindo de alguma maneira. Claro que não!

\- Vocês já tavam juntos desde aquela época então?

\- Mais ou menos... - Maurílio enrubesceu, desviando o olhar. - A gente tinha ficado... Mas era mais amizade. A gente sabia que não ia ser fácil. Eu falei pra ele do que vocês pensavam... E a gente decidiu sondar. Eu achei que não ia rolar mais nada depois que você e o Rogerinho – Lançou um olhar acusador para Julinho. - arrebentaram ele na porrada mas ele disse que não se importava. Então a gente decidiu esconder.

\- E fez um péssimo trabalho, não só tua mãe e tua irmã acharam estranho como Rogerinho e Renan também. Eles me mandaram vir te checar porque tavam com medo de você tar metido com droga.

\- Então, nem foi por mim que você veio???

O tom machucado e acusador de Maurílio fez Julinho desviar o olhar.

\- Também não é assim, né, dodói... Eu estranhei, mas não achei que fosse nada demais.

Maurílio se limitou a tirar um pó invisível do volante da kombi, não se dignando a dar uma resposta.

\- Então, quanto tempo vocês tão juntos? - Pressionou, mas foi claramente a coisa errada a se dizer pelo jeito que Maurílio se virou para ele.

\- E isso importa? Olha, já entendi que você veio aqui pra me sondar. Você já tá sabendo o que eu to fazendo. E não, eu não vou parar de ver o Reinaldo. Eu falo com Renan e Rogerinho, pode deixar.

\- Isso é sério mesmo, palestrinha? Tu tá apaixonado por esse sujeito?

Dessa vez Maurílio hesitou mas por fim deu de ombros.

\- A gente tá se gostando... Não sei quanto tempo vai durar mas eu to curtindo no momento.

\- Pô, tanto boy por aí e você vai ficar justo com um playboy do Uber?

_ \- Bem, tinha que ser por alguém que verdadeiramente se interessasse por mim e não estivesse me usando. _

Julinho piscou, sentindo que aquilo era uma indireta bem direta pra si mas não fazia ideia do porque.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- O que eu quero dizer? O que eu quero dizer? Porra, Julinho! - Deu um soco no volante, frustrado. - Eu sempre achei... Que rolava alguma coisa entre a gente. Mesmo que você sempre tivesse pegando alguma garota parecia que você--- Que você tava querendo alguma coisa. E eu me iludi, esperando que você fosse fazer alguma coisa mas---- Ao invés disso você chamou minha irmã pra sair. Nem ela entendeu nada! A gente conversou a respeito um tempão pra tentar entender qual era a sua afinal!

Enquanto Maurílio desabafava, a mente de Julinho se movia a manivela tentando processar aquilo tudo.

\- Peraí, Maurílio, desacelera! Você achou que eu queria te pegar?! E a Amanda também achou isso?! - Seu tom era mais surpreso que ofendido.

Maurílio olhou para ele, piscando, meio perdido.

\- Bem... Foi o que pareceu. Mas já entendi que não era isso.

\- Você queria me pegar? - A pergunta saiu naturalmente, antes mesmo que percebesse o que estava dizendo, soando até inocente.

\- Eu--- Olha isso não importa mais. Eu tô com o Reinaldo, você tá com a Amanda. E eu tô feliz, você goste ou não. E eu tenho certeza que Rogerinho e Renan vão entender... Eventualmente.

Julinho se sentia desnorteado. Nunca pensou que alguém pudesse achar que quisesse pegar Maurílio mas... No fundo aquilo pareceu bem verídico. E Amanda era muito parecida com o irmão, aliás. De repente, percebeu que seu sentimento ia além de Reinaldo ser Uber e muito mais por ciúmes. Mas o que poderia fazer agora?

\- Palestrinha, eu... - Começou mas Maurílio logo o cortou.

\- Julinho, acho que já terminamos esse assunto. Sei que você não se importa muito mas eu tô feliz assim. Custa você só aceitar?

\- Maurílio, eu me importo sim. - Se encararam em silêncio por mais um tempo, Por fim, Julinho se deu por vencido. - Tudo bem, se é o que você quer... Não vou falar nada pros outros.

\- Obrigado, Julinho. - O tom dele era meio gelado e distante e isso machucou Julinho.

Saiu da kombi, e ficou parado na calçada, assistindo Maurílio dar a partida no carro e se afastar. Ainda se demorou, mas finalmente pôs as mãos nos bolsos e caminhou cabisbaixo até sua sprinter, chutando distraidamente o lixo no caminho.

É... Para um cara esperto, cheio de malandragem, ele tinha se fodido bonito dessa vez. Ao longe, algum barzinho tocava Michel Teló, justamente “modão duído” e ele já podia sentir que esse seria justamente seu roteiro dos próximos dias: muita sofrência regada a cerveja, enquanto tentava entender como pudera ser tão cego e inocente dessa vez.

“ _ E quando vejo, já tô ouvindo uns modão duído, sofrido _ __  
_ Tô enchendo a comanda da mesa _ _  
_ __ Ô saudade que gera despesa e prejuízo”

Entrou na sua sprinterzinha, se perguntando se esse era o tipo de roteiro de filme que Maurílio gostava de ver. Tipo, sei lá,  _ “Casamento do meu melhor amigo” _ , só que sem casamento. E ele também tinha uma namorada, no caso. Na verdade nunca nem vira esse filme e sua situação era claramente tão grave que não conseguia parar de fazer metáforas com filmes. Era como se estivesse em  _ “De repente 30” _ , só que sem mudança de idade, com mais de 30, mas sendo trouxa como a menina lá que tava namorando alguém nada a ver ao invés de pegar o Hulk quando era garotão. Viu? E _ le estava enlouquecendo já por causa do palestrinha! _

Descansou a testa contra o volante da sprinter. Que merda, ein? Lembrou-se das palavras de Renan que já tinha cantado de que a culpa era de Julinho o tempo todo. Mas era perspicácia pura mesmo, esse Renan.

Queria tirar um diploma de Educação Física e ao invés disso, acabara de se formar, com direito a mestrado e doutorado, em fazer papel de trouxa.

Com nada mais o que fazer, foi obrigado a dar partida na sprinter e ir embora, humildemente.

**Author's Note:**

> SOU CONTRA A FELICIDADE EM AMBIENTE DE OTP!
> 
> Não, mentira. Isso aqui vai ser uma série de oneshots semi independentes. OU SEJA, aqui acabou mas fique esperto aí. Se você vir algo com o titulo "choque de novela das oito" é da série. Se vocês gostaram, deem uma moral aí e comentem pra gente poder escrever mais. MAS NÃO TO PROMETENDO NADA QUE EU NÃO DEVO NADA PRA NINGUÉM, só pra umas pessoas aí. Mas cês podem dar aí essa moral pra gente saber como que tá o trabalho da profissional aqui.


End file.
